


[磁雞] Triple Shots Macchiato

by Sophie_610027



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista!Leon, College Student!Joshua, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_610027/pseuds/Sophie_610027
Summary: 世紀老梗 咖啡店AU咖啡店店員！Leon／大學生！Joshua短篇一發完 可能有我也不知道在哪裡的後續高三壓力失眠產物





	[磁雞] Triple Shots Macchiato

**Author's Note:**

> 感恩校對小天使與你
> 
> Leon和Joshua不屬於任何人，在我的世界裡他們屬於彼此

———————

  
Joshua抱著他的那一大疊課本，一臉生無可戀地走向校園裡最靠近數學系館的那家咖啡店。  
他昨天——不，那根本就已經算是今天了——為了那門該死的真的不能再考砸的藝術鑑賞通識期末考熬到凌晨，還沒算上下午的西班牙文，明天的微積分還有後天的統計分析，外加大後天的高等線性代數、德國文學史跟天殺的幾何。  
Joshua幾乎每天窩在圖書館，連室友都快認不得他了。天啊，他真可悲。  
艱難地用身體撞開大門，Joshua也加入了期末考週的爆肝熬夜買咖啡人潮，他有些神經質地一直動來動去，手指在書本上敲敲打打或是每隔幾分鐘就煩躁地耙一下他一週沒上髮膠的軟塌塌的金髮。沒辦法，現在的他靜不下來。完全。  
Joshua渾渾噩噩地跟著前面的人往前移動，腦子裡還塞滿了各種_歌德式的藝術創作理念洛可可的裝飾特色Serge不會真的認不出我了吧這個爛室友矯飾主義抽象畫派衍生對於普普藝術和大眾文化之間的關係昨天Nikki有什麼事要跟我說來著立體派與野獸派的特徵原色厚塗色塊空間分割柯比意的建築五點設計原則Professor Guardiola會不會把我殺了如果我今天再不把賽局報告的成績給他*——_

  
「——不好意思，你要什麼？」  
Joshua猛然回神，反射性地把平常的回答一口氣全部講完：「大杯的三倍濃縮焦糖瑪奇朵多加一點焦糖漿如果可以的話多壓個兩下謝謝。」然後抬起頭面對那個剛剛肯定叫他叫了很久的店員，他都要能看見對方語氣裡具象化的不耐煩了。  
然後——噢。Joshua還真高興他抬頭了。這店員完全是他的菜。天啊。看看那頭棕色的捲髮，那些捲捲的髮尾在早晨的陽光下加上美好的突起的顴骨眉毛正好在某個恰到好處的角度嘴唇看起來好棒好想咬噢噢噢噢噢！  
再度陷入呆滯狀態的Joshua死盯著店員的名牌，渾然不覺自己現在眼睛瞪大雙唇微張的狀態多像是看人看傻了——好吧雖然他的確是。  
Leon。他叫Leon。  
「名字？」  
「蛤？」  
「你的名字。」  
「Joshua。」  
只見店員Leon微微勾起了唇角，在杯身一陣塗塗畫畫，「 期末考週？」  
「呃⋯⋯嗯。」天啊他笑起來也好好看。  
「數學系？」  
「對⋯⋯等等你怎麼⋯⋯？」  
「‘ichbineinmathematikervonLMU’**？」Leon挑了挑眉，用麥克筆的尾端指著Joshua的T恤。Joshua順著那個方向看過去——他今天穿了系上的衣服。他覺得自己的臉大概快燒起來了。  
「呃⋯⋯嗯，對。是的。」很好，他一個會四國語言的人終於失去語言能力了。  
「那麼⋯⋯祝你有個美好的一天，」結完帳後Leon對他說道，「Little Hummingbird***。」還微笑著對他眨了眨眼。  
Joshua被那微笑閃得一愣一愣，伸手接過收據後依依不捨地（慢吞吞地）走向一旁等咖啡。  
幾分鐘之後，也就是Joshua至少三度差點抱著書站著睡在咖啡店裡後，一個咖啡師終於把他的焦糖瑪奇朵遞給了他，還附贈一個曖昧的眼神。  
他一頭霧水拿著杯子走出店門，下意識抬起手看了眼杯身——如果說他剛剛只是紅了臉，那現在八成已經是一副快要原地爆炸的樣子。  
  
_**JOSHUA**_  
_**0176-1891832**_  
還畫了一隻勉強看得出是小鳥的東西，旁邊潦草地寫著“Kolibri“****。  
Joshua啜了口咖啡，整個人散發著粉紅泡泡，樂呵呵地走向藝術學院。

不遠處的咖啡店裡，Leon看著那個輕快的背影露出了一個其他人幾乎察覺不到的笑容。

END...?

**Author's Note:**

> *：Jo的考試科目幾乎都是掰的，稍微參考了大學數學系的必修學分內容；美術鑑賞的部分參考自我上過的美術課  
**：‘Ich bin ein Mathematiker von LMU’其實我也不知道文法對不對（？），總之意思是「我是個LMU的數學人」。LMU是慕尼黑大學的縮寫，前面的科目也有參考慕大數學的課程。p.s.本串文字致敬兩位老是用德文寫超長hashtag的死小孩  
***：Little Hummingbird，小蜂鳥  
****：Kolibri，德文的蜂鳥  
p.s. 電話號碼是彩蛋


End file.
